Apples
Apples are a fruit featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in first episode of the first season. History In Agrabah, Jasmine and Aladdin are on their way to the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin ponders getting treasures from the cave, while Jasmine chides him for only thinking of himself when the realm is at stake. Despite their differences in opinions, he makes Jasmine smile by offering her an apple that he stole from a street vendor. She accepts the fruit and the two continue on their journey together. When Queen Regina marries King Leopold and moves into his palace, she brings an apple tree over from her father's estate. Years later, a Genie who is in love with Regina, is staying at the palace as Leopold's guest. As he waits for Regina by the tree, he cuts off an apple and eats it. One day, the Huntsman, posing as one of the Queen's Black Knights, is walking Snow White through the woods. As she attempts to engage him in a conversation, the princess retrieves two apples from her satchel. She offers one to the Huntsman, who declines. The princess takes a large bite of one apple as she starts questioning him about his true identity. In the palace bedroom, the Queen studies an apple while seated in front of a dresser. From behind, Snow White attempts to sneak up on her, but the Queen calmly puts down the apple and acknowledges the latter's presence. Regina is in possession of an apple enchanted with a sleeping curse, but the apple is stolen from her by the Blind Witch. Retrieving it with the help of Hansel and Gretel, Regina goes on to offer the apple to Snow White, asking her to willingly taste its poison, in order to save Prince Charming. After taking a bite of the fruit, Snow White drops the apple and falls into a coma. As the apple rolls away, it falls into a portal in present-day Storybrooke. Shortly afterward, the Evil Queen is tending to her apple tree when a knight approaches carrying the Magic Mirror, who has bad news for her: Snow White was woken from the coma with a kiss of true love. During the war with Snow White, the Queen pays a visit to a village, where her terrified subjects await her with birthday gifts. A girl presents her with a blueberry pie, which Regina deems subpar since it's not apple pie. Later, Regina sits alone at the table in her dining room. Angry that someone switched out Snow White's heart, she plays with the apples in her bowl just as her father enters. Since learning from Maleficent that their unborn child can be good or evil, Snow White and Prince Charming track down a white unicorn. As the two of them approach the animal, Snow gives it a green apple. While the animal munches on the treat, both touch its horn in order to glimpse their baby's future. The Queen sneaks into Rumplestiltskin's dungeon by transforming into a black mouse. As the transformed queen approaches the cell bars to talk to the Dark One, she passes by a tiny gray mouse nibbling on a red apple on the floor of the cell chambers. }} When Henry's birth mother, Emma, brings Henry home to Storybrooke after he tracks her down in Boston, his adoptive mother Regina invites the woman into her house for a glass of apple cider. Emma, however, asks if Regina has anything stronger, so Regina makes her a drink while they discuss the situation. Wishing to get rid of Emma, Regina shows up at the inn Emma is staying at and offers her a basket of apples to enjoy on her way home to Boston. Emma politely accepts an apple but refuses to leave Storybrooke, causing Regina to threaten her. Emma then heads to Granny's Diner. As she sits at the counter, she is about to take the first bite of the apple, but is interrupted when she is given a free cinnamon hot chocolate by Henry. Emma proceeds to walk Henry to school. As the two of them chat, Henry is surprised when he sees Emma about to take a bite of the apple, and asks where she got it from. When Emma says that it came from Regina, he takes it from her and tosses it away, telling her not to eat it. Meanwhile, Regina is tending to her apple tree and picking apples outside of her work office when Sidney Glass brings her a copy of the latest edition of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror, which shows a mugshot photo of Emma. Later that day, Emma, frustrated with Regina's attempts to scare her out of town, takes a chainsaw to the tree and cuts off some of the branches, causing many apples to fall to the ground. While Regina is collecting the fallen apples, Sheriff Graham, who arrested Emma at the mayor's request, comes to talk to her about the situation. At night, Mr. Gold takes a stroll and ends up in Regina's backyard as she is tending to her apple tree. He notices she is in in high spirits and congratulates her for banishing Emma, to which Regina replies that she has triumphed. As Gold picks an apple from the tree, he tells Regina not to get ahead of herself because he saw Emma and Henry together. Suspiciously, she inquiries if Emma arriving in town was something he planned, but Mr. Gold asks her to drop the subject by saying "please", an enchantment that was part of a previous deal he made with Regina in their past lives, in which she must obey him if he ends the sentence with "please". He proceeds to take a bite of the fruit before throwing it behind his back as he walks away, while a shocked Regina is unable to disobey his command. Regina and Sidney sit in the sofa in the former's office, Regina takes a red apple from the fruit bowl on the table. As she looks at the apple, she begins to talk to Sidney about the situation with Emma Swan. Later, Regina is sitting in her office, peeling an apple with a knife when David knocks on her door, asking if he can talk to her. While sitting in Regina's office, Mr. Gold takes an apple from her fruit bowl and tosses it to Regina as they discuss a plan to frame Mary Margaret for murder. Regina has a nightmare in which the townspeople remember their lives from the Enchanted Forest, and seek her out for vengeance. They tie to her apple tree in the town center, with the putrefied apples so rotten that they turn into a black ooze when squished in Emma's hand. After Regina wakes from this nightmare, she notices that her apple tree is actually rotting and confronts Mr. Gold about it being a sign that the Dark Curse is breaking. Still wishing to get rid of Emma, Regina contracts Jefferson to fetch the poisoned apple with his magic hat in exchange for forgetting his true identity. After baking the apple into a turnover, she gifts it to Emma, who has decided to leave town permanently. When Henry sees the apple turnover, he smells the apple ingredients and insists that the turnover is poisoned. To prove it, he takes a bite and falls under a sleeping curse. Henry is rushed to hospital, where Emma shows the turnover to Dr. Whale. She explains that Henry ate it and collapsed, but Whale says that Henry isn't showing any symptoms of being poisoned and Emma realizes that his injury must have come from magic. }} Following Henry's capture in Neverland, Peter Pan throws him an apple as the other Lost Boys look on. Henry declines, saying he doesn't like apples, referring to it as a family thing. Pan explains that the apple is not for eating, but target practice. He calls over Felix, who puts the apple on top of his own head. Pan eggs Henry on as the Lost Boys begin chanting for him to fire an arrow. Tentatively, Henry readies his aim at the apple as Pan promises him the act will be “exhilarating”. At the last moment, he changes his target from Felix and fires the shaft at Pan, who catches the arrow with ease. At New York City's Central Park, Henry sees a certain apple tree that looks identical to Regina's tree. However, because of his erased memories, he does not recognize it. }} }} As the new teacher, Shirin, is leaving the school, Mary Margaret gifts her an apple. The newcomer wonder what that's for and Mary Margaret tells her that it 's a tradition in the Land Without Magic, but one which she for personal reasons can't get behind. As Henry is putting out the trash, the serum queen shows up in the garden, eating an apple. Henry asks her what she's doing there and she says that she is looking out for her son, before throwing the apple away. Later, Mr. Gold comes to see the serum queen at Zelena's farmhouse. Two appletinis are sitting on the table and the Dark One sees that the queen is celebrating. The queen invites him to join her, but the Dark One is not interested. The serum queen sits in Regina's office, where the genie Aladdin is brewing a red appletini for her. The queen openly flirts with him, but he rebuffs her by placing the drink in her hand. When Regina shows up looking for a way to reach Emma, the Queen tries to entice her with a toast in honor of both of them, but Regina is not interested. As Regina duels with her serum counterpart in her office, she takes a fruit bowl and empties out the apples before proceeding to use it as a weapon against her alter ego. At Peter Pan's old camp in Neverland, some of the Lost Boys are dancing around an open fire as others carry a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth, on a gurney. As they set the meal down, Tiger Lily fires an arrow through the apple, causing the Lost Boys to chase after her in retaliation, which gives Hook the time to grab some magic sap from a tree to free his own shadow. After the Final Battle has been won, some of the Dwarves put up a new inscription on the entrance to Regina's office: "Regina Mills, Queen" under the words "Mayor of Storybrooke". Regina is touched by their handiwork and later on, she sits at her desk and proudly holds a red apple that she picked out from her fruit bowl. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *When Emma and Regina first come to see Mary Margaret at school, Mary Margaret receives a pear from one of her students instead of an apple.File:101WhyThankYou.png This was added because Snow White was poisoned by an apple and does not like them.Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Pilot" *A back headline in the Storybrooke Daily Mirror says "Sonnet Hill Orchard Park Apple Tree Threatened by Prune Beetle S''illegible characters".File:102WhatIAskedFor.png *Storybrooke's coat of arms is an apple tree.File:111ReginaTurnsAround.png *When Mary Margaret is on the phone with Emma talking about Mr. Gold's condition, she is nervously playing with a red apple, a reference to the fruit she was poisoned with.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, Titan Publishing, 2013, p. 170 *When Zelena is in Regina's office, planning to take over her job, the apples on the table are green instead of Regina's red ones.File:511TryingToDecide.png *The apples in the mayor's office in the Underbrooke Town Hall are black instead of Regina's red ones. *According to the sign by the Storybrooke Town Hall, apple trees were planted at the property by the Storybrooke Improvement Society. The men planted the apple trees on the north and women planted the apple trees to the south.File:521StandHere.png ''Note that parts of the sign are a bit blurred, but it can also be seen in behind the scenes photos: From "Witch Hunt": (photograph) From "Lily": |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *During the filming of the scene with Regina and Mr. Gold in the former's office in "The Stable Boy", Robert Carlyle was hesitant about throwing the apple at Lana Parrilla because he was afraid that someone would get hurt, but Lana Parrilla pointed out that her father was a professional baseball player and assured him that she could catch it.Lana Parrilla on the Season One Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "The Stable Boy" |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *There is a Coral Bowl 14" fruitbowl from Maison Bertet (currently out of stock) in the mayor's office.File:102InTherapy.png Regina is seen taking an apple from the bowl in "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree", while Mr. Gold does the same in "The Stable Boy". **Regina has the same bowl in the secret hideout in her mausoleum.File:212GetThrough.png **This fruitbowl is also featured at the Vampire Authority meeting table in the fifth season of the television drama series True Blood. **In "Page 23, there is a different fruitbowl on the table, which Regina uses as a weapon against her serum counterpart.File:614Parry.png After the Final Battle is won and everything returns to normal in "The Final Battle Part 2", Regina can be see taking an apple from the same bowl.File:622ApplesGalore.png *The apples of Hesperides from the Labors of Hercules are pictured on one of Hercules' medals. File:513ThisMedal.png *There is a red glass apple in Mr. Gold's pawnshop, which the Serum Queen picks up when she drops by the shop.File:604CleansUpNice.png Set Dressing *A cookie jar in the shape of a red apple is sitting on the kitchen counter in Emma's Boston apartment.File:101GoingWhere.png File:101CallingTheCops.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *In "The Thing You Love Most", Regina claims to Emma that her apples are from a Honeycrisp tree. However, the apples in the basket, on the tree, and everywhere else that apples are used in this episode are Red Delicious, which have a totally different shape and color from Honeycrisp apples. Honeycrisp apples were not commercially available until 1991, and must be specifically bred. Appearances *An apple appears in Henry's storybook in "Queen of Hearts".File:209BeyondHope.png **Apples are mentioned in the storybook in "Pilot",File:101FlyingMonkeys.png "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter",File:107IsSnowWhite2.png "What Happened to Frederick",File:113Pages2.png "We Are Both",File:202TheGoldenBird.png "The New Neverland",File:310TheGoldenBird.png "The Snow Queen",File:407TheGoldenBird.png "Heartless",File:607Okay.png "Mother's Little Helper",File:616TheGoldenBird.png "The Song in Your Heart"File:620LookingAtStorybook.png and "The Final Battle Part 1".File:621BookPage3.png *Apples are mentioned in the ''Heroes and Villains'' storybook in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421TheGoldenBird.png *Apples are mentioned in the Underworld storybook in "The Brothers Jones"File:515TakingPages.png and "Last Rites".File:521GodOfDeath.png *Apples appear in Henry's storybook novel in "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622SupperPage.png **Apples appear on the cover of the novel in "The Final Battle Part 2",File:622NewBook.png "Hyperion Heights",File:701Blurb.png "Pretty in Blue",File:708YouBroughtIt!.png "Secret Garden"File:711LucysBook.png "A Taste of the Heights",File:712LucySeesPage.png "Knightfall"File:713Book.png and "Breadcrumbs".File:716TheTruthLies.png **Apples are mentioned in the novel in "Breadcrumbs".File:716ThisOneChapter.png *An apple tree ornament appears in Regina's vault in "In the Name of the Brothers".File:212You.png *Apples are mentioned in a restaurant menu in "New York City Serenade".File:312LetsDoIt.png *An apple appears on a painting in "Heart of Gold".File:417TalkToMe.png Larger version of the painting, as seen in concept art: File:417ConceptArt1.png}} References }} Category:Food and Drink